To Count the Ways
by ChocolateCurls
Summary: Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle...4 men with beautiful wives. Listen to them count the ways they love them. One-shot.


**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own twilight. Yadayadyada. Don't rub it in my face.**

**"A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for whom we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life."**

**EMPOV**

Ah, Rosalie. My beautiful Rose.

She hurt over the fact she was a vampire. I know that. I did my best to comfort her. It rips my dead heart to pieces to see her like this. Even when she's in pain, the beauty never leaves her face. I love her. So very much.

I know she would trade even me to be a human again. To get her life back. It hurt knowing that she would, but I loved her…and if that's what made her happy, it was okay.

Yeah, she can be a bitch at times. But she's not like that 'coz she wants to be. I mean, who want eternal damnation, anyway? Besides Bella, of course. I'm the only one, besides Jasper, I guess, who really gets her at all. And I'm patient enough to put up with her. I love her. And the sex isn't that bad, either.

Haha. But seriously. I don't know what I'd do without her.

When I first became a vampire, I was…over-excited. Super-human strength, speed, and godly looks (not that I needed them)…who wouldn't be? But after my first slip…it all changed. I felt devastated. Horrible. Like a…monster. I wanted to die. It felt like hell. In a manner of speaking, I was already dead…but yeah.

But I went through it for my Rose…

Because hell's not that bad if you have an angel beside you.

**JPOV**

"Oh! Bella! I cannot believe you!"

I chuckled. Silly Bella. She was going off about how she couldn't believe Edward would love someone as 'plain' as her.

And my beautiful wife was telling her off. Again.

"Bella! He practically worships the ground you walk on! I've never seen anything like it…" Alice said.

Oh, Alice. My beautiful, darling Alice. Have you not seen me? I don't worship the ground you walk on. I worship _you._ Everything about you is so beautiful and pure. So heartfelt and selfless. So…you.

When I entered this lifestyle, I was determined to get through it for Alice. All for her.

And I'll follow her wherever she goes.

No word can describe my love for her. It was just that…love.

My dead heart literally starts beating again when I see her…when I gaze into those endless golden orbs…

The way her laugh sounds like a chorus of bells.

The way her lithe way of walking makes it look like she's dancing.

Her hyper attitude that cheers everyone up.

Her smile that lights up this entire universe.

Her gentle, forgiving eyes when my red ones meet her gold.

Herself. My angel. My Alice.

The angel who brought me out of hell.

Who saved me…through love.

**EDPOV**

The wind blew against the plants near her window sill as I eased my way inside her room. It was dark, but of course I could see as though it were daytime.

There she was, body heaving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Her beautiful eyes closed, and mouth gently lifted up in a smile.

She looked so peaceful.

I walked slowly up to her and knelt down beside her bed and gazed at her face.

My memory had not done her justice.

Yes, I was gone only for 2 hours. But 2 hours without her was too long for me. Her absence was a constant ache in my dead heart.

I sat down on the rocking chair besides Bella's bed, in no hurry for her to get up. 'Beautiful' could not describe her.

How did I survive all those years not knowing her?

"Edward…I love you…so much."

I glanced up at her and smiled. Sleep talking again. I sighed and leaned back against the chair.

Yes...I was in no hurry at all.

**CPOV**

My beautiful Esme. To count the reasons I love her…they would be endless.

They would extend until the end my existence…which would be a very long time indeed.

Words and actions could not describe the ways I love her.

How she cares for Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie as if they were her own.

Her fierce over protectiveness of them. Of me.

How she fought to keep our family together.

Her gentle manner. Her caring nature.

"Carlisle? Honey?"

I snapped out of my revelation to see her looking at me curiously. "Yes, love?"

"Nothing…you were just staring at me," she smiled.

I grinned. I must have been gazing at her while I was thinking about her. How obvious.

"And why shouldn't I, love?" I asked, as I dragged her on onto my lap. "I have the most beautiful wife in the entire world, whose personality outshines everything else."

She beamed and captured my lips in a kiss.

Perfect doesn't cover it, either.

* * *

**How is it? I wasn't very comfortable writing Carlisle's…I wasn't sure how to, truthfully…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =D**


End file.
